Salut mon ange !
by Nelja
Summary: Quelques petits drabbles et autres scènes courtes sur Crowley et Aziraphale, écrites pour des amies. Humour, slash plus ou moins visible selon les chapitres.
1. Maléfique, je vous dis !

_Ce recueil contiendra une petite collection de fics courtes sans prétention, écrites pour des amis sur des prompts. Il peut y avoir de légers spoilers sur la fin du livre, mais pas dans les détails. Les personnages appartiennent à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman._

_Le première fic a été écrite sur le prompt "Good Omens - Crowley/Aziraphale - Heroic gestures - Une partie de lui espérait que l'ange n'avait rien vu. L'autre souhaitait ardemment le contraire."_

* * *

La première chose à savoir, c'est que Crowley était maléfique. Pas forcément jubilatoirement, obsessionnellement, au niveau démon-de-la-semaine-louez-et-imitez-son-oeuvre, mais tout de même, maléfique.

Aussi, s'il avait ce bébé chat dans la poche, c'était très certainement pour une raison maléfique - déjà, les chats noirs aux yeux verts et à l'odeur de soufre, étaient connus pour être les familiers des sorcières - et peu importe que celui-là n'était pas entièrement noir, avait été abandonné, et si ses yeux verts avaient été suppliants.

De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune chance d'être un problème avec ses supérieurs. Ils n'auraient pas su reconnaître une bonne action si elle leur avait mordu le postérieur, ce qu'elles faisaient rarement.

Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de croiser Aziraphale, qui se proposerait de le raccompagner pour un brin de chemin. Le bébé chat sembla soudain très lourd dans sa poche.

"Ce sera un plaisir, mon ange." dit-il avec un sourire gracieux quoique légèrement dérangeant. S'il refusait, cela aurait fait encore plus suspect, se raisonna-t-il. Etant donné qu'il était largement connu - au moins largement entre eux deux - même si cela faisait parties des faits mystérieux qu'il ne fallait pas regarder de trop près de peur qu'ils s'en aillent - qu'ils appréciaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Mais il était plus que temps de faire un acte maléfique, n'importe quoi, pour détourner les soupçons.

"Pourquoi as-tu volé cette bouteille de lait ?"

Crowley observa la bouteille, qu'il venait de rafler sur le premier palier venu, comme si elle l'avait personnellement trahi en sautant dans sa main.

"Nous, démons, nous faisons des actes maléfiques tous les jours !" s'exclama-t-il solenellement. "Imagine celui qui habite aussi, qui en viendra à croire que la laitier l'a lésé, et se fachera avec lui ! Ou qu'un chat l'a emporté..."

"Les chats ne prennent pas les bouteilles." fit remarquer doucement Aziraphale. "Seulement le lait."

Ca y est, Crowley s'était encore fait avoir ! Ou plutôt, il s'était eu tout seul. Il essaya très fort de sourire cyniquement, et surtout de ne pas avoir l'air suspect tout en l'étant quand même. Voilà ce que devait ressentir ce type, Raskolnikov, quand il était sans cesse sur le point de clamer au monde entier qu'il avait assassiné la vieille ! Crowley sentit son opinion sur Dostoievski et sur le concept de culpabilité en général se renflouer quelque peu.

"Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?" dit-il en fourrant rageusement la bouteille dans son autre poche. "Quelles sales bêtes, ces chats ! On devrait tous les jeter dans des escaliers. Même pas capables de voler une bouteille de lait par eux-mêmes !" Il précisa, se rattrapant "Je veux dire, ceux dont on n'a pas l'intention de faire des chats infernaux familiers de sorcières."

Comment Crowley avait-il pu encore aggraver la situation ? Son inconscient - s'il en avait un, Freud n'avait pas eu le temps de traîter la question des démons - était en train de le trahir vraiment très fort, un modèle de trahison qui aurait valu des points au Grand Tableau des Actes Maléfiques.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il devait y avoir deux guides spirituels qui essayaient de l'influencer ; mais bien sûr, les deux étaient des démons. Quand on est soi-même un démon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. C'est plus facile pour les humains, qui savent très bien que c'est toujours leur partie démoniaque qui a raison.

"S'il apprend que tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi noble que de sauver la vie d'un bébé chat, alors il ouvrira de grands yeux innocents, et il te sautera au cou en s'exclamant qu'il avait toujours su que tu étais merveilleux, mais qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point. Aussi, continue à commettre des lapsus freudiens et à tout nier de façon très spécifique et pas crédible pour un sou ! Ne t'inquiète pas d'être ridicule, de toute façon au paradis c'est une qualité qu'ils apprécient, c'est plus évident chaque jour !"

"Tu crois ça !" s'exclama l'autre démon. "En fait, il aura un petit sourire sarcastique et fera un commentaire moralisateur comme quoi le bien finit toujours par triompher sur le mal, peu importe la rigueur du terrain, et ce sera insupportable ! Ta seule issue est d'être encore plus cool et cynique que d'habitude, avec encore plus de dents !"

"A propos de chats," reprit Aziraphale avec un grand sourire - lui aussi avait des dents et savait s'en servir - "j'ai lu récemment, dans un livre bien sûr, qu'il valait mieux éviter de nourrir les chatons avec du lait de vache, et si on le devait absolument, qu'il fallait rajouter un jaune d'oeuf et un peu de crème par demi-litre. Mais je dois t'ennuyer. Pourquoi ne pas parler du temps qu'il fait plutôt ?"

Ce n'était pas possible, pensa Crowley. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Aziraphale savait certainement tout, et s'il ne se moquait pas de lui bruyamment, c'était juste pour sauvegarder sa dignité et sa vie privée et d'autres choses trop délicates pour que les démons aient des mots pour en dehors des blagues salaces.

Ou alors, pensa-t-il, alors qu'Aziraphale évoquait le terrible orage qui allait certainement tomber d'ici ce soir - un temps à ne pas laisser un chat dehors - il le faisait exprès pour le torturer.

C'était possible aussi.


	2. Théologie

_Sur le thème "premier baiser". 100 mots._

* * *

Un baiser est-il péché de luxure ? Non, disent les théologiens - certains théologiens - s'il est fait avec des intentions pures.

Ceci dit, comme les intentions peuvent toujours prendre un virage imprévu, il est recommandé de s'abstenir, par précaution.

Aziraphale pourrait faire justement remarquer qu'il n'a pas contrevenu à cette règle, puisque c'est Crowley qui a pris l'initiative.

Les théologiens ne définissent pas si l'intention de recommencer immédiatement est "pure". Il y a là une faille logique.

Aziraphale l'exploite, et cherche à son tour les lèvres de Crowley.

Il va oublier la théologie, momentanément.


	3. C'était donc vrai !

_Sur le prompt : Good Omens - Crowley/Aziraphale + quelqu'un d'autre - "Ah mais, vous êtes ensemble en fait ?". 100 mots._

* * *

"C'était donc vrai !" s'exclama Mme Tracy avec un grand sourire de ravissement.

Aziraphale rougit. Crowley lui lança un regard qui signifiait "Quand elle proposera de nous organiser une fête de coming out, si tu ne refuses pas, _je_ le ferai !" et aussi "Est-ce qu'on devait _vraiment_ arrêter ? Etre prude devant elle, franchement !"

C'était un regard très lourd de sens.

"Moi qui croyais que mon Shadwell était bourré de préjugés quand il vous appelait "tantouzes" ! Mais non, vous êtes ensemble !"

Shadwell _était_ bourré de préjugés ; par générosité, désintérêt ou envie d'abréger la conversation, personne ne le souligna.


	4. Certains de mes meilleurs amis

_Sur le thème "traiter quelqu'un de façon spéciale"_

* * *

"Personnellement, je trouve les anges extrêmement _louches_. Je peux comprendre être gentil, même si ça a son côté ennuyeux. Mais le truc, c'est que les gens _gentils_ ne vont pas expliquer leur bonté avec des épées de flamme !"

Aziraphale toussote. "Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais toi c'est différent ! Tu ne comptes pas ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je dis ça comme un compliment. Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire le coup du je n'ai rien contre les anges certains de mes meilleurs amis sont des anges. J'ai totalement quelque chose contre les anges. C'est comme toi ! Je veux dire, si un démon normal, c'est-à-dire pas moi, venait frapper à ta porte, tu ne l'inviterais pas pour le thé ? Enfin, j'espère..."

"He bien, s'il était animé de bonnes intentions, il serait malpoli de boire du thé devant lui sans en proposer. Quant à se passer de thé..." Aziraphale eut une légère moue, comme si l'idée même en était détestable.

Crowley lève les bras au ciel. "Il ne serait pas animé de bonnes intentions ! Les démons n'ont jamais de bonnes intentions ! Même moi, tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point je comptais te poignarder dans le dos quand l'arrangement a été prononcé pour la première fois !"

Il s'interrompt, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Aussi, il se demande si l'ange se moquait de lui depuis le départ. C'est une bonne chose, c'est ce qui le rend différent des autres. Mais il y a certaines bonnes choses qui sont encore meilleures quand elles ne vous tombent pas sur le pied ou ailleurs.

"Je comprends mieux." dit Aziraphale avec un grand sourire, et en négligeant la dernière phrase tellement fort qu'elle semble disparaître dans un trou noir. "Quand tu as commencé à médire des anges, tu ne voulais pas m'offenser, mais au contraire partager avec moi le plaisir que tu as à médire de tes collègues !"

Crowley se demande un instant si la capacité d'Aziraphale à interpréter les actes des gens de la façon la plus optimiste est innée, apprise à la sueur de son front, ou s'il fait juste semblant.

"Chez nous, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on pratique." poursuit l'ange. "Mais je pense qu'en me forçant, je pourrais dire un peu de mal des démons, si tu y tiens. Des démons autres que toi, cela va sans dire."

Crowley sourit largement. La perspective est tentante.

Et il peut commencer par raconter quelques anecdotes humiliantes pour donner des pistes.

(S'il en glisse pas hasard quelques-unes concernant des anges, il espère qu'Aziraphale ne s'en rendra pas compte.)


End file.
